Battle of Dubai
Battle of Dubai was the major event by the United States and NATO coalition, with assistance from United Arab Emirates, against Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick Forces. The Battle took place in Dubai during the early stages of the Elf Wars. Prelude Following the destruction of Dr. Weil's research facility in San Diego by the U.S. Armed Forces, San Diego Police officers and Sentinel Task Force operatives four months ago, Dr. Isaak Weil launched a campaign of armed uprisings in cities across Eastern Europe, the Middle East and the East Asian Federation. In response to Dr. Weil's Maverick rebellion, the United States Government authorized the start of operations by the United States Armed Forces, NATO coalition and Sentinel Task Force against Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick forces in the Far East and the Persian Gulf. The first mission of the campaign of defending Tokyo in Japan and Dubai on the United Arab Emirates from Dr. Weil's Maverick invasion. The start of the campaign was announced by an official UN message published on September 16th. Battle Defense of Dubai Battle of Dubai was officially launched on September 16th, two weeks after the United States and NATO Coalition's announcement. The two main operations of the campaign, the Battle of Tokyo and the mission on Dubai, were carried out within hours of each other and involved a mass deployment of air and ground U.S. and NATO coalition troops on both fronts. The Dr. Weil's Mavericks set up large invasion forces on the two cities in anticipation to the Battle of Tokyo. Prior to the attack, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II, Ryder the Bird and Corrin Hale were approached by U.S. President Xander Bradley and offered the chance to participate on the campaign, which they accepted. The battle on Dubai began with an defense by the U.S. and NATO coalition ground troops, including commando teams helped the United Arab Emirates Armed Forces. U.S. Air Force and Sentinel Task Force aircraft, including Arrows' Bone Arrow Squadron and the Ridgeback Squadron entered Tokyo airspace shortly afterwards. Arrows' Goodfellow planned for the unit to gain reputation for the company, while Ridgebacks leader Slash sought to claim revenge for Bone Arrow's destruction of Stonehenge. As the Battle started, U.S. Air Force and United Arab Emirates Air Force squadrons engaged a large Maverick combined force of air, ground and maritime forces, including a large concentration of ground forces in the Dubai subcenter district and a naval force providing them with support fire from on the oceanside. In addition to provide air superiority to the UN ground forces, they also obtained air superiority over the Joto crater zone. The balance of the battle rapidly shifted to the US and NATO coalition forces' favor. USMC Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU), U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force has landed on Dubai during the night in the hopes of quickly defending the nearby Dubai airbase from the Maverick invasion. The stakes are high for both sides. The Marines and Sentinel operatives face possibly being driven into the sea and destroyed. Dr. Weil's Maverick forces could lose a key airbase and open the door for US and NATO coalition forces to take strategic oilfields with the help of the United Arab Emirates Armed Forces, Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force to defend it from Dr. Weil's Maverick invasion. Aftermath After the battle of Dubai, the Dr. Weil's Mavericks aborted the attack on Dubai in which leading the victory to the United Arab Emirates, United States and NATO coalition forces. Although they dealt heavy damage to the Dr. Weil's Maverick forces, the United Arab Emirates Armed Forces, NATO Coalition and United States Armed Forces also suffered heavy casualties. Few months later, the U.S. and NATO coaltion forces sweered that Dr. Isaak Weil will be found and brought to justice. Gallery somaliland.jpg jpeg.jpg 171218_hl07b_rci-uae-idex-1_sn635.jpg 5a367158b0bcd530328b4dbf-750-500.jpg Usmc 0.jpg USMC-101106-M-7708K-010.jpg DM-SD-06-03033 USMC infantryman at FOB Rhino.jpg USMC-041227-M-0484L-006.jpg US Marines Zero in with Combat Marksmanship 151002-M-PS948-241.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg Marines2003 2.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg Marines MARPAT.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Marines.jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg V-22 Osprey at Hurlburt Field.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg US Navy 110312-M-5425B-002 CH-46E Sea Knight helicopters assigned to Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron (HMM) 265, depart for Naval Air Facility Ats.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Apache WAH64D Helicopter MOD 45149194.jpg RHIB-helicopter.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Gears of War 3 campaign screenshot featuring Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad.png Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Ranger inspect gear at Ranger Rendezvous 2009.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg Spops2004afghanm60.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg A U.S. Special Operations Marine provides security as Afghan Local Police members collect their first payments in Helmand province, Afghanistan, April 9, 2013 130409-M-BO337-033.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg Soldiers Engage the Taliban in Afghanistan MOD 45150644.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg WarinIraq.jpg A soldier from the 10th Mountain Division(LT) in Afghanistan. .jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg Abrams in formation.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg Saudi Arabian Humvee.jpg Tank-1-e1553709910875.jpg U.S. Navy Carrier Fleet 2060s.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg US Navy 031130-N-6278K-001 USS George Washington (CVN 73) sails off the coast of Florida.jpg Roosevelt-Carrier-Strike-Group-returns-to-7th-Fleet.jpg Fleet 5 nations.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg Soldiers from the 1st Battalion, 187th Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault), scan the ridgeline for enemy forces during Operation Anaconda, March 4, 2002.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving the United Arab Emirates Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Military history of the United Arab Emirates Category:Fictional battles